


Pocket Guardian-Canada

by DevinelyIntervened



Series: Pocket Guardians [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinelyIntervened/pseuds/DevinelyIntervened
Summary: You once thought yourself to be plain. But your life takes a drastic turn for the weird side when you come into possession of a seemingly innocent good luck charm with a big personality.
Series: Pocket Guardians [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707634
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew Williams

A sweet Canadian boy who grew up with a French parental figure, Matthew is no stranger to the finer things in life. However, he much prefers the simple things. Unfortunately, his sweet and quiet demeanor means he blends into the background and is hardly noticed unless he is being mistaken for his bombastic and trouble making brother. Treat him right, and he will be the most loyal person in your life.

I smiled as I read the card. At the bottom I noticed something that looked handwritten, but it was so light I almost missed it. ‘I promise you can be your own person.’

I pondered that final sentence as Nicole snatched the paper from my hand. I let her read over it before carefully taking it back. She didn't seem too bothered by it though. She immediately launched into telling me about a cute guy she meet once we got separated. She continued to talk about all the way to the car.

“Speaking of cute guys, how’s Luke doing? You guys got anything planned for Valentines Day?” She wiggled her brows as I shook my head.

“Okay, one: That's not for another three months. And two, no. He’s really busy with work so we haven’t had much time to talk or hang out. And to be frank, I’m not exactly drowning in free time either.” I pulled onto the road, settling in for the thirty minute drive home.

She gave a dramatic sigh before launching into another one of her lectures on the importance of not being a social hermit. I simply nodded along, agreeing or disagreeing when appropriate. I pulled into White Castle about halfway through the drive. She paid and we ate in comfortable silence the rest of the way. I pulled into her driveway and she gave me a side hug before climbing out of the car. 

I pulled into my own parking lot not too long after, parking and sitting back with a sigh. I was tired, but I knew I had a lot of things to get done. I got out of the car, locking it and setting the alarm before heading in, being greeted by a giant ball of fluff. I smiled as I picked up the large Maine Coon. 

“Hey Warwick, did you miss me? Don’t worry, I’ve got you a special snack to go with your dinner.” He licked my cheek before I put him down and headed into the kitchen. As I passed, I tossed my bag of swag onto the couch. I opened the bag of cat food and put a scoop of food into his bowl along with a Chicken Ring leftover from my White Castle bag. I set it down for him to eat before grabbing his brush and heading for the couch.

While he ate, I decided to go through the bag. The first thing I pulled out was the satin box. I looked at it for a moment before setting it aside and continuing to look through the bag. I set everything out on the floor so I could see the grand scheme of things. Warwick chose then to jump up into my lap, purring like a motorboat. I chuckled and grabbed his brush.

“Done eating already? I know I was gone longer than usual, but come on. Alright, let's get you cleaned up.” I gently worked the brush through his thick fur, pulling the loose hairs out his coat. This was a nightly process in my home. It served as a bonding experience for him and me, made sure he was comfortable, and helped control the amount of cat hair on my clothes and furniture. A triple-edged sword, if you will. It took about an hour to work through his winter fur and by the end I had a nice pile of cat hair sitting next to me. I cleaned the brush out one more time before throwing the mega-hairball away. 

Letting out a yawn, I decided to listen to the news as I put away all the stuff from the Convention. It was the same droll as usual. Property rapidly becoming available as people left the city in swarms. Houses being bought up by the state so the land could be turned into a business district. Even entire housing complexes being torn down to make room for the rapidly expanding commercialism. I scowled at the TV. I hated all of it. Even my own apartment complex was being affected as the owner kicked people out. 

I dreamed of escaping it all and moving out to the country. Maybe even having a little farm. Growing some fruit, having some chickens, maybe having a cow. Even Warwick would be happier. He was an outside cat when I got him, but this apartment would take him if I let him out. I sighed and laid on the couch to watch the last bit of the news before heading to bed. 

I curled up under my covers, not bothering to put on PJ’s as Warwick climbed up into his cat tree cave. I set my alarm for the early morning and shut off the light before laying down. I tossed and turned for while before finally falling asleep. 

I was woken up not by my still buzzing alarm, but by an annoyed Warwick pawing at my face. I sat up with a yawn and shut off my alarm. I had only slept in 5 minutes, so I wasn't in any kind of rush. I grabbed my uniform and headed into the shower, washing my hair and body as quickly as I could. Not long after that, I was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal as my hair dried. Washed and fed, I was ready to face the day. I gave Warwick a can of wet food before grabbing my keys and heading to the door. I stopped when he meowed.

I turned to look at Warwick, who was sitting next to the satin box. I raised a brow and walked over. He patted the box with his paw and meowed again, batting it closer to me. I sighed, getting the message as I opened the box and put the little figure in my pocket. I gave him a scratch behind his ears as I walked back to the door and out to my car, locking the door behind me.

I started my care and quickly drove to the Wendy’s where I worked, parking the car and running inside. I clocked into the computer just before the deadline with a sigh. Grabbing my apron, hairnet, and gloves, I settled into my station for a long day flipping burgers for rude assholes. It felt like an eternity passed before my break rolled around. I sighed and went to sit in my car so I could make a phone call. I locked the car and typed in my boyfriends number. 

-Hello?-

“Hey Luke, it’s me. I’m on my break, so I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch real quick?”

-Hey babe. Listen, I would love to, but uh….I can’t. I’m having lunch with my boss.-

I frowned. “Oh….ok. Well, I’m off tomorrow. Do you want to go do something? I’ll cook dinner afterward.”

-Babe, I work all week, remember? But uh….I'm off on Saturday. How about I take you to the movies?-

“Ok, that works for me. I’ll see you on Saturday.” I smiled, looking forward to spending time with him.

-Yup, I’ll see you then. Love you, babe.- He hung up.

Well, it's not what I was hoping for, but I would settle for a movie. I sighed as I sat back in my car. He seemed to be working so much lately. He was also spending a lot of time with his boss….He said it was because he was trying to get a promotion so he could by a house for the two of us. And I had no reason to doubt him, but…..I shook my head, clearing the thoughts from my head. I need to spend less time reading romance novels. I spent my entire break in my car, only heading in when it was over. I let my team leader know I was back before taking my place back in front of the flattop. 

Hours went by as I worked. I felt each second crawl painfully by until the fates had mercy on my and let 4pm finally come, signalling my release from this hell. I turned in the apron and threw out the hairnet and gloves before clocking out and stopping by the office to pick up my paycheck. I smiled when I saw the amount printed on the piece of paper. All the overtime was finally paying off. Looks like it was time to head to the bank!

I did just that, cashing in the nearly $900 check. I left $400 in my account before heading to the supermarket to take care of my empty pantry at home. Nearly $300 later, I was cramming groceries into my car and heading home. I pulled close to my door and hurried to get everything in before my landlord noticed I wasn’t in my spot. Before I could even get my trunk open, I noticed a paper taped to my door. I walked up to read it and what I saw stopped my heart.

ATTENTION TENET: THIS IS YOUR ONE MONTH EVICTION NOTICE


	2. Chapter 2

I read the notice over and over before ripping it off my door. I hurried to bring in the groceries and move my car before slamming my door and punching my landlords number into my phone. I waited as the phone rang. It went to voicemail. I didn't leave a message, instead I called over and over. Finally, he answered with and annoyed yell.

-What?!-

“Hi, it’s (Name). I just got home to find an eviction notice. Care to explain why? I pay my rent and never break policy.”

-It’s simple. I’m kicking you out.-

At this point I was getting angry. “If you kick me out without answering my question, I WILL take you to court. This is unlawful and you know it!”

-I sold the building! I sold the whole bit of land to the city. And no, you wont be taking me anywhere, because in your lease agreement I clearly stated that I could kick you out for anything!-

“You...you sold the building without giving us any warning? I can't find somewhere else that soon!”

-You’re the last one on that property. Look, get over it. You have 30 days.-

He hung up and I had to put my phone down before I chucked it at my wall. The anger was starting to fade as I threw my groceries into the pantry, panic starting to take its place. What was I going to do? I didn't have a job good enough to buy a house and I doubted any apartments around here were cheap enough for to get quickly. I sighed and sat down, stewing in my own thoughts before picking up my phone and calling Nicole. I needed some advice and I knew she wouldn't let me down. I didn't know when, but at some point while the phone was ringing I started to cry. 

-Hey, (Name)! What’s up?...What's wrong?-

I spilled my heart out to her, telling her everything I was just told. I leaft nothing out, the notice, the argument...I put everything out on the table. She was silent while she listened.

“I just don't know what to do…”

-Have you talked to Luke yet? You said he was saving to get you guys a house. Maybe you can stay with him for a while until that happens. I would let you stay here, but I don't have enough space.-

“No, I called you first. I guess...I just wanted to get some advice. But you're right, I need to talk to him. I’ll call later and tell you what he says.”

-Alright, I’ll talk to you later then. All else fails, I’ll help you find a place. Love you, (Name).-

“Love you too, Nicole.”

I hung up and looked at the time. It was late enough that he should be home, so I picked up my phone again to call him. When it didn't even ring, I furrow my brows. He never turns his phone off...Maybe it just died. I left a voicemail saying it was important, so I was coming over. And I did just that, grabbing my coat and keys before heading to my car. It was a short drive to his apartment. It was on the outskirts of the city, so it was pretty unaffected by the drama. I went to park in his extra spot, but a pretty purple sedan was sitting there next to his car. I felt a bit of unease, but figured it probably belonged to one of his neighbors since the lot was pretty full.

I found a place to park and decided to head to the back door since it was closer to where I was at. I looked up to the window where his bedroom was and smiled when I saw the light on, meaning I was right when I figured he was home. My smile dropped however when I got to his door. I went to knock, only for it to click open under the small weight of my fist. 

“Why isn't the door latched…? Hello? Luke?” I called into the apartment for my boyfriend, letting myself in when I didn't get a response. I closed the door behind me and set my coat on the counter before moving further in. Maybe he was just in the bathroom…? I felt that unease tickle my gut again until I heard noises coming from upstairs. So he was in his room. I headed for the stairs, making my way up quietly. 

I could see a light from under his bedroom door, so I made my way over. I reached my hand up to knock, but froze when I heard a very...feminine moan. My eyes widened and the unease returned as a lead stone in the back of my throat as I grasped the doorknob. I gulped, trying to steady my heart as I swung the door open and...and I wanted to get sick. Before was the sight I had always feared, but never let myself believe to be true. Luke, balls deep in his boss.

I stood there in silent horror, unable to do anything but let a few tears run down my cheek until she noticed me and let out a shriek. Luke pulled out and whirled around, eyes going wide in horror of his own when he saw me standing in his doorway.

“Fuck, (Name)! What are you doing here?!” He hurried to cover himself while also trying to hide his boss behind himself.

“I...came over to talk...your phone was off…” I couldn’t get a full sentence past my lips, still trying to process what I was seeing. “What are you…”

“It isn't what it looks like!”

I snapped. “Really? Really?! It isn't what it looks like? Then tell me, what IS it? Cause it sure looks like you're cheating on me with your boss!” I could feel more hot tears rolling down my cheeks in my anger and betrayal.

“I-”

“No! This time, let ME talk! I trusted you! I believed you were trying for US! Every time you canceled our plans or blew me off, I believed everything you told me! How long have you been doing this? How many other lies have you told me!?”

Now I could see him getting angry. “I WAS working for us! But it’s hard to do that when my girlfriend is as responsive as a brick wall! I've been trying to get you to open up for months!”

“Don't you dare try and paint yourself as the victim! I tried to call you because something really important just happened, but when it sent me to voicemail I had to come over. Maybe if you hadn't turned your phone off, this wouldn't have happened! You could go on banging your boss while little old me sat on the sidelines, trusting you with every fiber of me being. Five years, Luke! Have you been lying for all of it? Or just while you were ‘trying to get a promotion’? How's that going, by the way? Cause it sure looks like you're earning it!”

At this point, I knew I may have pushed too far. His face had gone red and he had given up on keeping himself covered. He strode across the room, eyes filled with rage as he closed the distance between us. His boss cowered from the bed as he loomed over me, my own anger starting to get replaced by fear as he raised his hand and his voice. Next thing I knew I was on the floor, ears ringing and face stinging. I could already feel the angry welt forming across my face as he screamed at me.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a boring and plain fucking prude, I wouldn't have to find excitement in other people!”


	3. Chapter 3

I laid there, hand slowly raising to cover the growing ache in my cheek as his current words were drowned out by the echo of his last ones. I stood, feeling tears well up in my eyes and spill down my face. I looked up at him, his hand still raised as his angry expression snapped, slipping into one of confusion and then abject horror as he stared at his hand and then back to me.

“(N-name)....I...I didn’t…”

I didn't let him finish, bolting from the room and down the stairs as he called after me. I didn't even bother to grab my coat as I rushed out to my car, my face burning and starting to swell. I could see him running through the lot, blanket around his waist. I threw the car into drive, wiping tears from my eyes as I took off down the road. My mind was blank as I drove through town, trying to put as much distance between him and myself as possible. I only stopped, pulling into the lot of a public park, when I couldn't see through the tears flowing freely.

I shut off the car and got out, wanting to keep moving. I started down the walking path into the woods, moving slowly at first before breaking into an all-out sprint as sobs wrenched themselves from my chest. I ran until my legs ached, begging me to stop. I left the path far behind, the sun starting to dip below the trees and leaving the floor of the forest dappled in the amber light of sunset. I pushed myself onward, not giving into the cry of my legs and lung. I was running on autopilot, not really knowing where I was going but trusting my body to get me there.

I didn't slow down until I could hear what sounded like water. The soft sound brought my mind back, giving it something to hold onto as I finally felt the burning in my legs. I struggled on, understanding where I was. I didn't let myself stop until I was at the banks of a large pond. I collapsed and let myself curl up on a large flat boulder that used to serve as a bench to me and Nicole as we fished with our makeshift poles. I let my mind go clear again as I felt the dam break. I wailed into the violet sky, the trees my only witness to my pain. The pain in my legs and lungs from running to near exhaustion, the pain in my swollen face from the heavy strike, and the pain in my heart born from the truth of my worst fear come to life.

For how long I sat there, I don't know. The sky had faded to black, the amber light turning silver, and the air turned a biting cold before I felt my mind drifting. My last action that I could remember was crawling under the lip of the boulder to keep warm before blacking out.

*****

I smiled and let out a laugh as Nicole pouted, unable to tie the string to her stick right.   
“Here, let me show you.” I reached out and took the fishing wire we had found and the long branch from her. I showed her how to knot the stiff string, keeping it tight on the branch without making it too short. I gave it back to her and we tied a little hot-dog to the other end of our strings before casting them out and sitting on the boulder. We knew without hooks, this was little more than feeding the fish, but it was still fun to pretend.

“Hey (Name), do you think we’ll always be able to hang out like this?”

“Of course! Why wouldn't we?” I looked over at her, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

“Well, you remember what mom said. We have to go to middle school soon and we’ll have lots of homework and different friends…”

“Let’s make a promise then!” 

She looked over at me curiously.

“Anytime we feel like it’s too much, or feel scared or lost, let’s meet up here! Not a lot of people know about this pond, after all. It could be, like, our secret place!”

She grinned and nodded just as her branch was pulled from her hands, a large fish jumping out and showering us in snow.

….Snow?

I looked up as I felt the little flakes land on my face and arms. Nicole and the pond were gone, leaving me standing by myself in the middle of a strange forest. Snow blanketed the ground and weighted down the fir trees. A gentle breeze made the snowflakes dance around me and I grinned, watching them for a while. I felt the wind change and watched as the snowflakes swirled in front of me. Only then did I notice a tall figure in what looked like a red hoodie with a white leaf on it. I couldn't make out anything else about him. The closer I looked, the more his figure seemed to waiver and shift, like the snow.

“(Name)...”

I felt a prick of curiosity in the back of my mind. He looked familiar, but I didn't recognize him.

“Who are you?”

“(Name), never forget... Lean on the ones you love and let them help you stand. In this world, you never have to be alone. And even with someone helping you, you can be your own person.”

Something about his statement, in that soft voice, felt familiar to me. As if I’d heard it before. But before I could think about more or ask him anything, the wind picked up again and an icy blast made me close my eyes.

*****

I woke with a start, the icy chill in from my dream still permeating my bones. It took a moment before I realized it wasn't just cold, but also wet. I crawled out from under the boulder, every muscle in my body complaining. My legs felt like lead as I Stood up, rain falling lightly across the woods. I sat on the boulder and sniffled.

“I must have...fallen asleep. Why did I come here, of all places? Maybe it had to do with that dream…”

I sighed and dug my phone out of my pocket, glad it hadn’t been affected by the rain. I punched in Nicole's number before lifting it to my ear. She answered after about three rings.

-(Name)...? It's 7 in the morning, are you ok?-

“Nicole, I...I’m in our secret place…” She was quiet for a moment.

-Our secret...OH. Don't move, I’m on my way. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.-

She hung up and I followed suit, putting my phone in my pocket and closing my eyes as I looked up at the dreary sky. I let the rain wash the mud and dried tears from my face, as well as let fresh ones mix with the water. As I waited, My mind couldn't help but drift back to that dream. Half of it was a memory, the other half...well, I didn’t know what it was.But it felt important.


End file.
